The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to a roof assembly for a vehicle. The roof assembly comprises guide rails extending parallel and at a distance from each other, said guide rails including a guide groove being defined between an upper and lower flange of the guide rails and the guide grooves opening in a direction towards each other, and further comprising at least one closure panel, in particular a sunshade panel, having two opposite sides substantially parallel to the guide rails and each including at least two laterally projecting tabs for engagement into the respective guide groove.
Such roof assemblies are known in various embodiments. The tabs of the sunshade panels may be provided on mounting brackets which are attached to an insert in the sunshade by means of screws. If the tabs are not movably connected to the sunshade, the sunshade should be flexed and twisted to get the tabs into the respective guide groove of the guide rails. This can cause the sunshade to break and/or be damaged during installation. Sunshade panels comprising movably connected tabs or slide shoes are relatively complicated and therefore expensive.